


I Hate Love Songs

by Dandelion657



Series: Inspired by Songs - Voltron Edition [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Characters Are Adults, Love songs, M/M, Song based fic, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion657/pseuds/Dandelion657
Summary: Keith hates love songs, but he loves Lance.





	I Hate Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron AU. Based on Kelsea Ballerini’s song “I Hate Love Songs.” Once again, this was another song I was listening to and thought about this pairing. Kind of follows the previous one-shot I wrote for Klance, but can be read as a stand alone. Mentions and appearances by other characters as the story goes on. So let’s get right into this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the song nor do I own Voltron.

_I hate Shakespeare and Gosling and cakes with white frosting_

_Two names in a heart shaped tattoo_

“Okay, you cannot seriously be telling me that there is not a single love song out there that you like.”

“It’s not that I don’t like them. They’re all just a bunch of clichés and filled with fantasy of what love should or could be.”

“Not all of them are like that. I mean, haven’t you heard the classic _Can’t Help Falling In Love?_ Elvis?”

“Like I said, I don’t mind them, but I can do without them.”

Lance gaped at his boyfriend, wondering how a man that claimed to hate – sorry, _dislike –_ love songs could claim that he was in love with Lance. Keith sat next to him completely serious. There was not a love song out there he liked.

“But…but how?” Lance demanded. “How can you not like love songs and be in a relationship?”

“Okay, I’ll give you that the one you mentioned is a good one and that you can tell he genuinely means what he sings,” Keith conceded, rolling his eyes a bit. “But love songs in general? I just don’t get the hype. To me, it’s all a bunch of wishful thinking.”

“How so?” Lance wondered, a bit curious now but still skeptical. How could he not at least like _one_ love song?

“I don’t know,” Keith shrugged. “Most of them just talk about butterflies in their stomachs when they see the person they love or how they’re so in love with someone they can’t think straight.”

Lance frowned a bit. “Are you saying you never felt like that?”

“I’m saying how love songs tend to glamorize love,” Keith sighed, realizing how his words may have sounded to Lance. “I know I love you. I know I’m in love with you and I’ve been in love with you for years now. But love songs? They’re all the same.”

Lance fell silent for a bit, thinking Keith’s words over. He knew Keith wasn’t really a romantic and he was okay with that. Lance was romantic enough for the both of them. It also helped that they were in love and everyone could tell how much they loved each other. At least, that’s what their friends all said about their relationship. Not liking love songs because they describe what they feel? Lance couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“There’s got to be at least one love song out there that you like,” Lance huffed. “And I’m going to find it.”

“Good luck,” Keith snorted. “Because I’m telling you there’s not one out there. I don’t need a song to tell me I’m in love with you.”

* * *

_I think cupid is stupid and violets are purple not blue_

_I hate catching bouquets, the honeymoon phase_

_And letterman jackets don’t fit_

_Your eyes can’t hold stars and you’d die if your heart really skipped_

Keith had to give Lance credit where it was due. Ever since their conversation about Keith not liking love songs, Lance had made it his mission to send him a love song a day in hopes of finding one Keith liked. Sometimes Lance mixed it up and threw in a random song that had nothing to do with that topic and ones that made Keith laugh, but it was mostly love songs. While Keith still didn’t like love songs, he had to admit that Lance’s persistence in his search was adorable.

Not that he’d say that out loud.

Well, maybe to Lance to see him flustered, but that was another story.

Their friends had caught on to what Lance was doing and had taken to giving Lance suggestions. Allura and Hunk proved to be the most helpful in finding actual love songs. Pidge - being the gremlin she was -  sent them parodies of love songs and other things of the sort. Shiro mostly stayed out of it but gave his input on occasion. This had been going on for a few months now.

It wasn’t that Keith didn’t feel the way love songs described the feelings of love. He loved Lance more than anything, but he didn’t need a song to tell him that was the way love feels. Plus, he was more of a realist and some of the words of love songs just sounded like things only found in fiction to sell how much two people loved each other. In all honesty, he was more convinced about the feelings of love that could be found in certain types of breakup songs than he could in any love song.

Keith sighed as he listened to today’s love song. He and Lance had come a long way since restarting their relationship a couple years ago and getting past the year they spent apart. Both of them talked more about their issues and were generally more open with each other. Their year apart had been hard on both of them for different reasons, but after they finally reconnected and talked, they spent time rebuilding their relationship and working through their issues. Both knew in their minds that this relationship was their end game.

“So how was today’s pick?”

“Fictitious,” Keith smiled a little. He did have to give Lance credit for trying. “He better keep trying.”

“You know, he will find one eventually,” Pidge said. She was walking around the mall with him to kill time before they met up with Hunk and Lance to go see a movie. Both boys were working, but Keith and Pidge had the day off.

“I have no doubt about that,” Keith replied. “But I know it’ll also take him a long time.”

Pidge narrowed her eyes. “So does that mean you do know of a love song you like?”

“No,” Keith shrugged. “But I know not all love songs are like the ones he’s been sending me so far. It’s just that the ones I’ve heard are all the same.”

“Okay, that I can agree with,” Pidge said. “I know a lot of them sound the same.”

They continued walking around the mall, discussing random little things. Matt and Shiro were both doing well and had helped Keith get back into school to finish his degree. Both he and Pidge finished their degrees within the year of Keith and Lance getting back together. Pidge had decided to move closer to her friends and found a job she enjoyed rather quickly and that paid well. Keith didn’t mind his job but was still looking for something a bit better. He was just lucky he found one that paid as well as it did for a recent college graduate.

As they passed a few stores, Keith was barely aware of himself stopping in front of one particular store. Something had caught his attention and he just had to stop and look.

Pidge noticed after a couple minutes that Keith was no longer by her side. She frowned and walked back on her path to find him. When she spotted the store he was standing in, she smirked. It seemed Keith was really invested in whatever had caught his attention and wasn’t paying attention to much else. Because she was Pidge, she couldn’t resist taking a picture of Keith standing there and sending it to the group chat she had with everyone but Lance and Keith.

**_Pidge:_ ** _Place your bets, losers. Check out where I spotted one of them._

* * *

_I hate pink hearts with glitter and Valentine’s dinner_

_And roses just die in a week_

Keith, as much as he loved Lance’s game of finding a love song he would like, was beginning to get tired of the attempts. He still appreciated Lance’s dedication to it, but there was only so many love songs he could take. Lance could tell he was getting a bit annoyed, so he had cut it down to only sending one a couple times a week. Keith appreciated that, too. It was beginning to get a little overwhelming.

At the moment, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were out having one of their “demon trio” days. It was a day where just the three of them hung out and caused mischief. Or rather, Lance and Pidge tried to get into whatever shenanigans they could while Hunk was the voice of reason who always ended up participating anyway. Keith knew they meant nothing by leaving him out. He understood that sometimes, the three just needed a day for them. It was like him and Shiro needing a brother’s day out.

It usually also gave Keith some time to himself that he sometimes needed.

Today was one of those days.

Ever since their shopping trip, there had been something on Keith’s mind. The love songs Lance sent only helped further the thoughts Keith was having and he was pretty sure they were a bit part in what finally led him to getting something he’d been putting off getting. His mind had been filled with thoughts of what it meant for their relationship now, too. If only he could think of how to move it forward, then he would be set.

However, in this particular moment, all he could think about was love songs. Lance had sent him one today in hopes of it working, but it hadn’t. It did make Keith think, though. If he was going to do this soon and do this right, then he needed to find a love song he liked. Or at least one that fit how he felt about Lance and just felt right to him. Unfortunately, his searching for such a song was coming up empty at the moment.

With a huff of annoyance, he lay back on the couch. Why couldn’t he find a single love song he liked? How was it this hard?

In his annoyance, he decided to see what searching the words “I hate love songs” would bring.

He didn’t expect to find results that said “lyrics” or a singer’s name associated with it.

Keith sat up when he saw this, frowning in curiosity. There couldn’t be a song with that title, could there? He decided to click on a link for the song’s lyrics and found himself reading them over. Surprisingly, he found the words speaking to how he felt about love songs, but at the same time, how he felt about Lance. Feeling a little bit of hope rise in him, he decided to look up the video for the song and listen to it.

It had a melody that reminded him of some of the songs Lance sent him, but the way it blended with the lyrics made Keith begin to actually enjoy it. Some of the lines were more fitting of Lance than they were Keith, such as the one about kissing in the rain, but most of it was something Keith felt described his feelings for Lance and love songs.

He listened to it a few more times as an idea popped into his head. Grabbing his phone, he texted Shiro looking for advice.

**_Keith:_ ** _I’m about to do something kind of crazy and I need you to tell me if it’s a good idea or not._

**_Shiro:_ ** _Should I be worried about this kind of crazy? Or is this a good kind of crazy?_

* * *

“I think you should stop sending me love songs.”

Lance blinked, unsure if he heard Keith right. He knew the songs had been getting on Keith’s nerves, which was why he cut back a bit, but maybe he should have cut back further. Keith didn’t look annoyed, though. At least he wasn’t annoyed at the moment. Keith didn’t look annoyed, but he didn’t look happy, either.

“Is it annoying you that much now?” Lance asked. “I mean, I can always cut it back to once a week, but if you really want me to stop, I will.”

They were out on a date. Or rather, they were finishing one. Keith and Lance were cuddled up on the roof of their building, sitting on a blanket and looking at the stars. They had gone out to dinner and a movie beforehand, having gone to see one they were waiting for a while to come out. Now they were winding down a bit and had decided to just relax on the roof for a while. It was here that Keith decided it was now or never and that tonight was the night he had to do this.

“No, it’s not because it’s annoying me,” Keith chuckled lightly. “It’s because I found one that I like.”

Much like their first conversation about this, Lance gaped at him in surprise. Keith still smiled, waiting for Lance to ask about the song. After a moment, Lance lit up in excitement.

“Really?” he questioned. “You really found one you like?”

“You wanna hear it?”

“Hell yes!”

Keith pulled out his phone and pulled up the song, turning the volume all the way up. Lance sat and listened quietly.

_“And I’ll always love you but I don’t have to sing it_  
‘for worse or for better’ don’t rhyme  
they say I got the right one so now I should write one  
but I’d rather just show you tonight…”

When the song ended, Lance looked a little surprised. This wasn’t exactly what he expected when Keith said had found a love song he enjoyed.

“What’s the name of this song?” Lance asked.

“It’s called ‘I hate love songs,’” Keith replied. Lance looked at him noting how serious Keith was. There was a small, playful glint in his eyes, but beyond that, Keith was serious.

It took Lance a moment to really register what Keith had said. When it sunk in, Lance could help but let out a laugh. “I cannot believe there is actually a song called ‘I hate love songs.’”

“Neither could I,” Keith grinned a bit. “When I looked at the lyrics and heard, I realized this described not only how I feel about love songs, but how I feel about you.”

“I can definitely agree with that now that I’ve heard it,” Lance chuckled. Then he frowned, catching on to the other part Keith said. “Wait, how does it show how you feel about me?”

“Because even though I hate love songs, I still love you,” Keith smiled a bit softer now. “I don’t think I need a song to prove it, though. I can think of other ways to prove it to you.”

“Oh really?” Lance raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Like what?”

“Like…this?” Keith pulled out a small box and held it open, showing off a very simple ring inside.

Once again, Lance gaped at him, eyes wide with surprise.

Keith took the silence in stride and continued speaking. “I don’t need a love song to tell me how I feel about you. I don’t need one to tell me that I’ve found the right one, the one I want to spend my life with. I know how I really feel about you and I know that I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I really, really love you Lance and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?”

Lance felt tears beginning to prick his eyes as he listened to Keith. Keith was still smiling and he was genuine with his words.

“You jerk!” Lance huffed with a little laugh. “I was planning on proposing to you! I had a whole thing planned for another date, too!”

“So…does that mean yes?”

“Of course it does!”

_I hate love songs_

_Yeah I really do_

_I hate love songs_

_But I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
